1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a data radio communication apparatus which performs communication via a radio network or a wire network.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been known a cordless facsimile apparatus which performs cordless communication between a sub-apparatus and a host apparatus, and performs wire communication from the host apparatus to the outside.
In such a conventional cordless facsimile apparatus, the transmission speed between the sub-apparatus and the host apparatus is equal to the transmission speed from the host apparatus to the outside.
That is, in the conventional apparatus, data are transmitted at a low speed corresponding to the transmission speed of cordless communication from the host apparatus to the outside. Hence, a long communication time is needed, increasing the tariff for the use of a line. Moreover, the conventional apparatus has the disadvantage that a line is occupied for a long time period, and hence cannot be used for other purposes.
The conventional apparatus also has the disadvantage that, when a facsimile apparatus, serving as the sub-apparatus, is operated by a battery, the reception operation stops if the charged capacity of the battery expires during reception, and an image in the course of reception cannot be normally received.
Another disadvantage of the conventional apparatus is that the operator may be unaware that reception has been interrupted in the course of reception.